Photographs
by ChibiNeko313
Summary: Was originally meant to be a nice, angsty, no-ending-involved one-shot. Change of plans due to plot bunnies. T because I'm paranoid. "She had been forgotten. Used, broken, and tossed aside like an old rag-doll of a small child."
1. Chapter 1

She looked down at he beloved photographs, and began to cry. She cried for the good times. The times spent laughing, and hugging, and kissing, and spent in bliss. For the tough times, spent arguing, and yelling, and running. She cried for the memories that she'd never be able to erase from her mind.

Looking at the photographs, she began remembering the simplest things, and realized how each and every thing he had done had made her a better person. Up until now. The sunny afternoons spent in each other's company were gone. All that was left now was pain, misery, and sorrow. She had been forgotten. Used, broken, and tossed aside like an old rag-doll of a small child. She threw the photos to the ground, letting them scatter on the hardwood floor, and buried her face in the armrest of the chair.

She was now all alone in this world. What could have been minutes, hours, days or weeks passed. But still she sat, in this chair, curled into a ball. In her ball, nothing, nobody, could hurt her. She was nothing. Just a ball.

Her eyes were hazed and puffy and red. She had not slept for what felt like an eternity. She was growing pale, an thin. She looked down at one of the dusty, fallen photos, and picked it up. She blew on it, and felt her throat tighten as she saw the clear image. A handsome man, with silvery hair and ruby eyes, with the biggest smile she'd ever seen- a lazy arm draped around hers. She, of course, had smiled for the picture as well, her green eyes shining like they once had, pale brown hair flowing beautifully. She was grasping a frying pan - something she used to do often - and holding it before her proudly.

She sobbed. It was the last picture they had taken together before... Before he... She was about to cry out once more, when suddenly, her door burst open. She heard a voice, but was too far into her trance to register it. The voice, strangely familiar, called out, over and over.

She realized all at once that it was her own name the stranger was calling. However, instead of headed towards it, she dropped the photo, and returned to her ball of nothing.

**}fail line break{**

_I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANYTHING ELSE. But... But the plot bunnies... THEY MADE ME DO IT OKAY?! Blame them! S-so... Sorry for my failing at angst. And for the short chapter. Chapter 2 subject to be up soon. Um... K yeah bye._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! -insert sarcastic ComicSans here- So... Yay. *awkward sidestep***

Everything went black. 'That's it, then,' she thought to herself. 'I am all alone, and that will never change.' However, she suddenly found herself engulfed in light. Beautiful light, of a million different colors, illuminating her face, and the world around her. The light began to take form. The form of a handsome man with silver hair and ruby eyes...

When she awoke, she was barely conscious, her eyes would barely open. She looked up to see the handsome man from her photo. From her dream. She looked down to find that he was holding her hand. She did not know why, but she was overcome with the urge to hit the beautiful man in front of her. Impulsively, she tried to swing her arm at him, attempting to strike him with a weapon she no longer kept by her side. But her arm would not move.

She tried to sigh, but it seemed as if nothing was working inside of her body, so she just gazed blearily at him. He did not seem to notice she had woken, however. He had been staring out the window, as if he were expecting something to happen. If anything did happen, however, she missed it, because she let the dark, drowsy, unconsciousness take over her.

When she next awoke, she was fully conscious, but this time did not attempt to move. Her body was sore and stiff. She felt like a rusty piece of machinery, unused, old, and, the now-familiar feeling, broken.

However, she was surprisingly comfortable, as she discovered she was laying upon a feather bed with silken sheets. Her head rested on a laced pillow, which was of perfect density for her head. It had seemed like so long since she had slept in a real bed.

She shifted her glance, ever so slightly, and they locked with the ruby ones she had once been so accustomed to. She had lost all will, all physical power, to fight. So instead she just looked into his eyes, her own glazed over by emotion.

He began to sob.

_}fail line break{_

**I fail. I'm so sorry. (This is like 3 days late I'm so sorry errrgh.) Chapter 3 coming up soon~. (How am I going to follow this up ugh.) **

**I apologize for myself. (I apologize for her as well.)**


End file.
